Golden Fang
by IrishVampireIceMage
Summary: Itachi meets a young girl, but he quickly figures out that to have her he must make the biggest sacrifice of his life.
1. Scarifice

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this magnificent Fanfiction. I have nothing really to say except this: Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto or any Naruto characters. This is purely fan-made and is in no intention of copyright infringement. I will give a Music List of the music I listened to while creating this.**

**Enjoy.**

**Summary: Itachi meets a young girl, but he quickly figures out that to have her he must make a huge sacrifice.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Sacrifice<p>

One Year before Massacre

**I will give a Music List of the music I listened to while creating this.**

Deidre watched a young ninja train, and he was really good. _This human might be the one_, she thought. She watched him intently, and she began to feel something deep within her. Was she falling in love? No, her kind doesn't fall in love; they do their duties and move on. But this boy was something different that she hasn't seen before. The boy stopped, and stood still. It seemed like he was listening to something, but what?

"Come on out, I know you are here. Don't make me force you out." He was onto her. So she got up, and revealed herself. He turned around, and both of their breaths caught as their eyes connected. Something clicked between them. Something was going on, she crouched, and then she darted off into the underbrush with the boy right on her tail. She dodged many branches and bushes. Her breath was heavy and rhythmic while she made haste through the Konoha forest. She just had to get back to the camp without this boy following her. She stopped on a branch, and she waited until the young human boy was underneath her. He stopped and listened with all of his senses, then he looked up and she came down upon him and knocked him out. Then she made her way to the camp.

The song they sang was Tribal in their native language celebrating the Almighty One their benevolent God of Gods. Deidre sat with her father and gave ceremony over the Full Moon. She asked the gods for wisdom about the young human, what was she to do if she really was falling in love? Her kind doesn't fall in love. They do their duty and move on. She went into a trance and she saw the God of Gods there. His silk blond hair fell in waves across his shoulders, and his sapphire-blue eyes sparkled brilliantly. His downy soft wings curled against his back. She didn't know what to say.

"_Child, I know of your question, and I will tell you to follow your heart. Enter his village, learn him and his ways, and do what your heart tells you not your head or your leaders. For you to be truly happy, follow your heart._" Then she was put back into her own body. Her father looked at her with a look of inquiry. She nodded her head to confirm that she had a vision from the God of Gods. Tomorrow she would find him again

Itachi awoke to him in a cold sweat; his dream of a tribal celebration and that girl caused him to have a nightmare. It was that girl, whatever had caused him to have these ridicules nightmares was that girl, but he knew one thing for sure: he would be seeing a lot more of her in the future. He had work to do; there was a disturbance call out on the perimeter of the woods. Something about a celebration, singing, and dancing. His dream was becoming more and more true. He shivered. No more premonitions, they freaked him out. No time like the present. He got into his Anbu Captain's uniform, and went to work.

Deidre waited for him at the celebration site. This had to work or else all of her planning would have gone for nothing. She heard a rustling in the bushes and anticipated the arrival of the Anbu Black Ops agents. She got into position, and right on cue the Anbu appeared with their masks. She was bleeding, her clothes torn to shreds, and appeared disoriented. She was, also, crying.

"Please," she cried, "you have to help me." The leader approached her.

"Easy now, who are you?" This was no time for questions.

"M-my name is Deidre, a-and th-th-they might come back." She acted hysterical. The leader came up to her quickly and assed her. This was the man back in the forest. This was easy enough.

"Who will be back?" She looked at him in the eyes. She was genuinely frightened, but not for what he thinks. She was scared that this might fail.

"The ones who would sacrifice me to the Demon God," the leader heaved a sigh.

"Alright, come with us." He heaved her up to her feat and they took off. Phase One Complete!

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>

**Beginning and Chase: **_**Veni Coronaberis- Mediaeval Baebes **_

**The Tribal Celebration Part One the Chant: **_**Avatar Deluxe Soundtrack- Pandora**_

**The Tribal Celebration Part Two the Asking and the Answering: **_**True Blood-Nathan Barr- Love Theme, Sancto Erico- Nathan Barr-True Blood**_

**Itachi's Dreams: **_**Sancto Erico-Nathan Barr- True Blood**_

**Deidre's Trickery: **_**Dum Diddly- Black Eyed Peas**_

**If you enjoyed this or want to express your views I would gladly accept comments or reviews.**


	2. Place to Stay

**Author's Note: Hello, Peoples of Planet Earth, and welcome to Chapter Two. I would put in a Review Segment here, but I have no reviews. Guys, I would appreciate some reviews here! Anyway, I have a quick message: Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto or any Naruto Characters.**

**Please Enjoy, and, guys, send in those reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Place to Stay<p>

Deidre needed a place to stay, and Itachi would be damned if he would allow her to stay with anyone else but him. His meeting her wasn't a coincidence, no; it was fate that brought them together, and he wasn't about to pass this up.

"We don't know, Itachi, this could be a trap." He walked over to his companion.

"Or it could be that this girl really was going to be sacrificed." His officer crossed his arms and pouted. He was young, but a little older than Itachi himself.

"Alright, but you take her because I'm not willing to take the risk, and neither will anyone else here." He scanned the room and not one of them raised their heads to take her. Itachi looked at the Hokage and he nodded.

"Then it's settled. She stays with me." The meeting was dismissed. Itachi found her in the waiting room of the police station, and she was singing. Her voice carried like an angel, a sweet and innocent angel. The lyrics of the song were enchanting him. He came up to her, but he didn't want to interrupt her beautiful song. It was pure magic, and it was putting him to sleep.

"Excuse me," he said and she turned around.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I didn't hear you approaching me." He smiled at her.

"It's okay, and don't call me sir. My name's Uchiha Itachi." She nodded, and smiled. "Anyway, you're going to be staying with me." She nodded again, never faltering in her smile. Itachi felt something in his chest. Was it love? No, he shouldn't fall in love, he was an Anbu Captain, and he couldn't stay with her. He'd never be able to stay with her. He led the way to his house, but what would he say to his parents? His father would already know about this because news travels fast in the police station, but what would his mother say? What would Sasuke say? It was already a problem with him bringing home a woman. He looked at Deidre, and he felt a feeling inside his chest, something that was very dangerous in his line of work. Who was this woman?

Who was this man? Deidre felt something very strange with this man, but what was it? She knew that her kind doesn't love. They do their duty and move on. Then what was this feeling that she kept having even in his presence? It wasn't anger, sadness, or even envy. What was it? She kept up the illusion of a smile while she walked along side him, and kept an eye on him. She knew he kept stealing glances at her.

"So," she began, "do you have any siblings?" he let out a soft chuckle. She guessed that as a no.

"A little brother," she was wrong.

"What's his name?" He let out a long sigh.

"Uchiha Sasuke, he's a _huge _handful, but I do love him." A little brother named Sasuke that was a shocker, and made her mission a lot harder.

When they arrived at his house, Itachi called out, "Mom, I'm home, and I've brought someone," he told Deidre to take off her shoes, and she did so. She looked around. It was a nice little house although little was an understatement. The mats on the floor she's seen before. They were called …tatami mats. They were so soft. They made their way towards the back of the house.

"Mom, where are you?" There was a little noise coming from a room.

"In the kitchen, Love, your brother will be home soon so I'm making him a little snack." They entered the kitchen/dining room. His mother turned around and gasped.

"Who's your friend?" Deidre shyly smiled.

"Mom, this is my friend, Deirdre. I found her at the site of that complaint. She was going to be sacrificed to that Demon God." The woman gasped.

"Well, Deidre, stay as long as you like. I'm Uchiha Mikoto, but you can call me Miko-san." Deidre nodded to Mikoto. Itachi looked at his mother. There was a problem.

"Mom, Deidre has no place to sleep." Mikoto looked at her son.

"Yes she does. We have an extra bedroom. Your father and I are shooting for a daughter." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Really, Mom," Mikoto shrugged, and then there was a small voice sounding in the front of the house.

"Okasan, I'm home. Is Niisan home?" Mikoto giggled and smiled.

"Sasuke, in here, and there is someone else here." The little Uchiha walked into the kitchen/dining room, and he looked at Deidre.

"Who are you?" Mikoto Gasped.

"Sasuke, that's rude. This is Deidre, and she'll be staying with us for a while." Sasuke grumbled something under his breath. "We don't like mumblers in this house." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Okasan," Mikoto gave Sasuke his snack, and she looked at Itachi and Deidre.

"You hungry, sorry, I don't mean to be rude." Deidre shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm not that hungry." But the fact was that she was starving, the eternal thirst plagued her and held her in its grips. She couldn't allow them to know her secret. Not yet, anyway. Mikoto shrugged and gave Itachi his snack which he took greatly. She heard his heart pound in his chest, his blood flowing through his veins. She gulped and reigned in her hunger as much as she could until she came back to the real world.

"Deidre, are you listening?" Her head turned towards Mikoto.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mikoto looked her strangely.

"I have some old clothes that would fit you, and you can use the bathroom so you can clean up. But first let me tend to the wounds." Deirdre quickly stepped back away from her.

"No thank you, I'll just go wash up. I just need a bath, and I'll be fine." Mikoto looked confused.

"O-kay, I'll leave the clothes in your room. Let me show you." Deidre nodded, and then they left.

There was something very strange about that girl. She just stood there; her eyes closed tightly, and looked like she was in pain. She didn't even listen to his mother until her pain subsided. She was suffering. He felt deep sadness in his heart, and he needed to find out why she was suffering, and how he could help her. He got up and headed towards the bathroom door in the hallway.

"Niisan, where are you going?" Itachi sighed and faced his little brother.

"I'm unraveling a mystery. Stay out of this because it's very dangerous." Sasuke nodded and let his brother pass.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I have some excellent music lists for you to enjoy, remember that these are just a suggestion list; you don't have to listen to them if you don't want to.<strong>

**1)****Kerli – Tea Party**

**2)****Kerli – Walking on Air**

**3)****Kerli – Hurt me**

**4)****Kerli – Up Up Up**

**5)****Loreena McKennitt – The Mummer's Dance**

**6)****Artist Unknown – The Way I Was **

**7)****Pussycat Dolls – Jai Ho **

**8)****Android Lust – Dragonfly **

**9)****Android Lust – Dragonfly ( Low)**

**10)****Android Lust – Linguae**

**11)****Android Lust – Stained **

**12)**** Mala Rodriguez – Toca Toca **

**13)****10 years – Shoot It Out**

**14)****The Bird and the Bee – Love Letter to Japan**

**15)****Malinky – Alison Cross **

**16)****Mediaeval Baebes – The Return of the Birds**

**17)****Mediaeval Baebes – Kinderly**

**18)****Mediaeval Baebes – Musa Venit Carmine **

**19)****Mediaeval Baebes – Isabella **

**20)****Mediaeval Baebes – Dringo Bell **

**21)****Mediaeval Baebes – Erthe Upon Erthe **

**22)****Mediaeval Baebes – Swete Sonne**

**23)**** Mediaeval Baebes – Umlahi**


	3. Roses

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long with this, but I was going through some…stuff. Well, here it is the third installment of Golden Fang. **

**I do **_**NOT**_** own Naruto. **

**I enjoy reviews if possible.**

* * *

><p>-Roses-<p>

A black rose awaited her on her bed; Deidre knew who it was from, and she was not happy. That insolent prince and his stupid calling card. He knew what was at stake if he ever got caught; he would jeopardize the whole operation, and she had to stop him. There was a note under the rose:

_Meet me at the gates, I have a present._

_-Prince Lucas from the Coven of the Black Rose_

Ugh! that stupid idiot, didn't he know? She had had enough of him, he wasn't even royalty even though he called himself a prince; how dare he have the audacity to even contact her. Deidre threw the rose in the trash after she ripped to pieces. Her nails were out and very sharp and her fangs glimmered sharply in the pale moonlight. _Get a grip girl_, she thought to herself, _calm yourself or everything could be ruined_. She took ten deep calming breaths, her nails and fangs retracted. She was calm again, but someone was about to pay.

Prince Lucas awaited his princess in the pale light of the moon, too bad it wasn't a full moon. The magic it would have gave him and his beloved would have been infinite. The pathetic humans would have no chance. Deidre knew what Lucas was capable of, he was ruthless. She had to put him in his place; even with a sliver of a moon she had more magic than him because she hailed from the true royal clan. She closed her eyes and let the light of the moon soak into her body and absorbed its magic. She heard him a mile away even though he was only a few feet to her left.

"Lucas, you dare interrupt me from a very important mission that could change the fate of the Vampire Race?" She turned around to view him. He was abnormally beautiful even for a vampire. His raven-black hair shone with an eerie brilliance, his corpse-like pallor gave of a faint white glow, his sapphire-blue eyes burned with power, and, if he smiled, his teeth were perfect, white, and extremely sharp. The queen wanted to adopt him into the Royal Coven, to do that he would have to marry Deidre, and she would do anything to _not _marry him. He chuckled and it gave her chills down her spine.

"You know who's in control here, Deidre, and I will do everything in my power to make sure the Queen is satisfied. And I look forward to the Celebration.." He walked towards her. He was a predator, perfect all the way through. Warning bells went off in her head. Then his head snapped to the right, facing a bunch of bushes. His smile was evil.

"Well, well, well, we have ourselves a visitor." Then he moved, and…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Itachi crouched low in the underbrush, Deidre was talking.

"Lucas, you dare interrupt me from a very important mission that could change the fate of the Vampire Race?"

Vampire Race? She, she, she was a _vampire_? No, it couldn't be. But everything fit into place. Then there was another one, a male, he looked everything like a vampire. Itachi did _not _want to meet him in a dark ally, much less a crowded place, not even here. He spoke.

"You know who's in control here, Deidre, and I will do everything in my power to make sure the Queen is satisfied. And I look forward to the Celebration." This didn't sound promising. He didn't like this at all. Then the male's, Lucas', head snapped in his direction. Uh-oh.

"Well, well, well, we have ourselves a visitor." Itachi quickly turned and ran. He didn't get very far.

* * *

><p>Lucas grabbed the intruder by his neck and threw him into the clearing. Itachi landed with a sickening thud on the ground, his spine cracked, almost breaking entirely. Deidre went quickly to his side. She checked him. He was still alive, barely, but he would be paralyzed for the moment. She looked up at Lucas.<p>

"How dare you, Underling. I would have you Silvered if I wasn't on a mission, you'll be hearing from the Elders, and Mother." Lucas laughed maniacally.

"You think I even _care_? The Elders can suck on garlic for all I give a damn, but the Queen is more important. She is vital to the Plan" Then the full meaning of that statement hit her hard.

"You plan on an Overthrow?" That was against the Codex of the Vampire Race. He would have to drain the Queen entirely to gain the Royal powers. This wasn't good. Lucas's fangs extended with a shick, and he dived for Itachi. He pushed Deidre out of the way, and sank his teeth deep into Itachi's neck. He let out a cry of pain. Vampire bites hurt like hell. He drained the human to the point of death.

"You have a choice, Princess, save him or let him die." Then he was a blur as he flitted away. Itachi was a mass of pain; his breathing was ragged and forced; his heart was the enemy, pumping what little blood he had left out of his body. She had to think fast, should she save him or let him die? She couldn't let him die, she loved him. She stopped. She loved him? Yes, she admits it, she loves him. She would _not _let him die. She picked him up.

"Itachi, listen to me, you have to drink my blood to survive, if you don't you'll die, I am not going to let you die." Then her own fangs slide out with a shick then she sank them into her skin, the blood oozing out in a thick mass. She put her arm to his mouth, and…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note: That's all for today. I will take input from my readers. I want to hear what you think will happen next. There will be a Halloween special so be alert. I will end this with a <strong>**Dea-Bye. That means good bye in Irish.  
><strong>

'**Till next time.**


	4. Broken

**Author's Note: My fourth installment of **_**Golden Fang**_**. Itachi is a vampire, a fledgling. How will his disappearance affect his family? Will Deidre and Itachi stop Lucas in time? Find out here in **

_**Broken**_**. The fourth chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Please comment and review.**

* * *

><p>-Broken-<p>

Three weeks later

He didn't leave them out of spite; he had to leave them because they were in grave danger from _him_. _That idiotic vampire_, thought Deidre, _he ruins _EVERYTHING_, I had everything perfect, but he just had to kill the one man I loved._ She took a quick look at the paling young man sitting next to her nursing a small cup of tea. _Well_, she thought, _now he's _un_dead_. She chuckled a little. She made a joke, how unbecoming of her. Itachi looked over at her.

"What's so funny?" She looked at him with a soft look. The look of his pale skin, and his beautiful dark eyes just gave her a feeling of euphoria.

"Why don't we skip this place, grab a bite to eat," She chuckled again, "and go to our hotel room." He gazed into her eyes, and then he nodded. They got up and headed out. After they had drained a lowly criminal they headed to their hotel room or _motel_ room as they wanted a cheap and private place to conduct their business.

Deidre's head lay on Itachi's hard chest, and sighed. After having hard sex she was tired, but yet so many things were going through her head. Like her explaining this to her mother, and her father. She sighed. Itachi was snoring, and pretty loudly, too. She got up, put on a robe, and headed out. The moon was full, just like she liked it, the magic flowing through her old bones. She wasn't really _that _old. Only 250 years old, Deidre was in the prime of her life. The oldest vampire alive was her grandfather. He was 5,266 years, and the Grand Elder. She took out a cigarette, lit it up, took a puff, and blew it out.

"You do know that that'll give you cancer." She suddenly turned. Braxton, her brother, stood in the glow of the moon. She'd never been so happy to see him.

"Oh, Braxton, I don't know what to do." He nodded his head, thick auburn locks swaying.

"It is rational for you to feel this was, Deidre." She looked towards their room.

"He is everything my heart desires and yearns for. I just couldn't let him die." Braxton nodded, his emerald green eyes glimmered. He was so caring.

"I don't know what to tell Mother or Father." Braxton chuckled.

"You don't have to; the Oracle already told them everything." Her head snapped towards him.

"You mean Lucas is in Prison?"

"Err, no, unfortunately they didn't see anything Lucas said before he killed Itachi." She silently cussed.

"He's planning to overthrow Mother." Braxton nodded his head.

"Wouldn't surprise me, Lucas has his own agenda." Deidre shook her head. Damn it, Lucas should pay for his mutinous plans. She just had to tell her mother. A subtle breeze tickled her nose and she sneezed three times. That was a promising sign. She took one more puff from her cigarette, threw it on the ground, and stamped it out. She turned to face Braxton.

"I have to go, we have another three weeks until we get to Vampire Manor, then the real test shall begin." He nodded.

"I'll tell Mother what you just told me." Deidre nodded. That would be great, if she could get the news to Mother. Lucas will pay.

Braxton left, and she turned to go into their room, but Itachi was standing there. She gasped.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard 'he's planning to overthrow Mother' then I listened to the conversation from there. Who was that man?" She chuckled.

"He's my Brother, Braxton, and you shouldn't eavesdrop on people like that." He held up his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt you." She smiled at him; it was a soft smile glowing with sweetness that encompassed her sapphire blue eyes as well. He smiled, too.

"Come on, maybe I can get some sleep, I'm beat." She went into his opened embrace. He leaned into her ear, and softly said, "I love you so much, and thank you for giving me a second chance at life." She balked and looked up at him, "what is it?"

"I love you, too, and you're welcome." She had a very strange, but happy, look on her face. He chuckled.

"I've been thinking about our conversation earlier, and what I am now isn't as different as if I was human, but there are a few changes to my anatomy. Like my fangs, for instance, or my retractable claws, and my eternal thirst for blood. I can go out in sunlight, but it'll be very irritating, though. I'm not a monster." He opened the door. She felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Itachi." He chuckled. Praise from his Maker, and his lover. Maybe this second life won't be so bad after all. He wasn't broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note: Sorry that it was so short, but at least they keep coming. Usually I never finish anything. You guys are really lucky. I have so many ideas about how the plot will twist and turn, to keep you guys reading. Well, I would like you guys to submit what you guys think is coming in the fifth chapter. I haven't thought of a name yet. I would like your reviews, please.<strong>


End file.
